


The General and the Frenchwoman

by Icantchooseonefandom



Series: The ones where I genderbent a bunch of people from Hamilton & Turn [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I can't be stopped, I really need a hobby, I'm really sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm the worst, literal garbage, that's not this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantchooseonefandom/pseuds/Icantchooseonefandom
Summary: Basically porn with Fem lafayette and George Washington because I can





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again- someone needs to stop me from making all of my favorite characters into ladies. Ok so I didn't specify which fandom this is for because it fits with Hamilton and Turn so you can decide which one. I really needed a chance to post absolute trash without feeling bad about it so here I am. I had a pretty bad day so this is a pretty bad fic. Don't hate me. I'm sorry it is actual garbage.

Lafayette could always tell what mood General Washington was in when he came to bed. Some days he would come to her quietly, as if scared that he would wake her. The opening of her eyes and a small smile was his cue to lean over and kiss her. He did that very well. His kisses alone would nearly make her knees weak. When he was in this kind of mood, a good mood, he wouldn’t kiss her aggressively. Merely brushing his lips to hers gently, as if to ask for permission he knew she would grant. He would lay down and pull her close to his chest, abandoning the Frenchwoman’s lips hurriedly enough in favor of kissing her neck. It amused the young Marquis that the General enjoyed kissing her neck so much. She would ask why and he would simply chuckle, almost embarrassedly before pulling her closer.  
Lafayette would never complain however, as he glided his lips across her throat, focusing on her ever quickening pulse. He would delicately roam his hands across her body, worshipful and gentle; stroking movements and gentle caresses. He would slide his hands over her ribs and sharp spine.  
More often than not, the General would break away and seriously ask her if she had enough to eat. She would laugh in his face if it wasn’t for the care nakedly displayed in his eyes. Instead, she would smile and gently kiss his nose as a response. For some reason, that was assurance enough for the general.  
When he was in this kind of mood, a good mood, they wouldn’t even necessarily have intercourse. Most times, yes. But other times, the General and the Frenchwoman would both seem to know that intercourse wasn’t the other’s main desire; no, not tonight. They would simply kiss and allow their limbs to entwine before one of them fell asleep, the other one following suite immediately after. 

Other times, if the General was frustrated with the war, Lafayette could sense it immediately as he entered; her body would instantly heat up in anticipation. Most times the General’s fear of hurting the smaller Frenchwoman would stop him from initiating, leaving the Marquis to approach him and launch herself at his lips.  
Other times his own frustration was enough that he would pick her up and toss her onto the bed. She liked those nights the most. Lafayette knew with her heart that she could trust Washington not to hurt her, even accidentally.  
Nonetheless her pulse would spike as she gazed into the General’s fiery eyes. Most times, her clothes would be removed hastily or even torn straight off her body. As if reaching her naked form was the only way the General could survive; not that the Marquis would protest if that was, in fact, the case. He wouldn’t gently trace her neck with his lips, no, not on those nights.  
Those nights he would nibble at her lips before moving to her throat, biting and sucking harshly at the tender skin there. Lafayette would gasp, knowing the reverberations through the skin of her neck could be felt by the General, and would spur on his efforts.  
There was never a time that they would not have intercourse on those nights, and Lafayette would certainly not complain. Washington would roll her over and pin her wrists above her head with one of his large hands, with the other, he would guide himself inside her, groaning. He would allow the marquis a moment to adjust before thrusting viciously. Lafayette would grab scratch at his back, biting down hard on his shoulder to muffle her sounds.  
It wouldn’t last long on these nights, but neither of them cared, they were more focused on feeling all of each other. Afterwards, they would lie beside each other, trying to quietly slow their breathing. Lafayette could almost feel the guilt rolling off General Washington, she would suspect that he was afraid that he had hurt her, or maybe even frightened her. She would chuckle slightly, before leaning over to kiss him. 

No matter what mood Washington was in, he knew for a fact that his Frenchwoman would be there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ending sucks. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry


End file.
